Sushi
|artist = |year = 2018 |difficulty = Easy (Classic) Extreme (Extreme Version) |effort = Moderate (Classic Version) Intense (Extreme Version) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Extreme Version) |dg = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |alt = Extreme Version |mode = Solo (Classic/Extreme Version) |mc = |pc = Classic Green (Bar) Extreme Version Light Yellowhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suv2h-XYB4E Light Blue (Bar)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suv2h-XYB4E |gc = Classic Extreme Version https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suv2h-XYB4E |lc = Classic Green Extreme Version Light Bluehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=suv2h-XYB4E |pictos = 143 (Classic) 202 (Extreme Version) |dura = 2:49 |nowc = Sushii SushiiALT (Extreme Version) |choreo = Classic Cain Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/Byi1BhAntiM/ Extreme Mo Meaux The Monarchhttps://www.instagram.com/p/B4xaIySJOdK/ |perf = Classic Julien Durand Extreme Version Anna Shevelhttps://justdance.fandom.com/wiki/File:WhatsApp_Image_2019-11-13_at_16.45.02.jpeg |from = }}"Sushi" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man who appears to be a delivery guy. He wears a blue biker helmet with a piece of salmon nigiri sushi attached, a pair of black sunglasses, a hot pink long-sleeved shirt with a piece of salmon nigiri and the word "SUSHI" in orange letters, a black zipper in the shirt, a black backpack with a strap around his waist, a pair of yellow shorts, a pair of purple leggings, and a pair of black sneakers with a salmon nigiri on each sneaker. Extreme Version The dancer is a girl with pink hair in a braid. She has 3 pink sushi rolls atop her head and a pair of pink chopsticks in her hair. She wears a yellow pseudo-Japanese styled robe. The collar is lined in turquoise and there is a magenta and turquoise striped rope that wraps around both arms of the robe. There is a large pink circle on her left sleeve. She wears a magenta and turquoise checkered skirt with a pink obi and a smaller magenta belt over top. There is a large magenta panel over the skirt, tucked under the obi. Both the skirt and the panel are lined in yellow. She wears turquoise socks and sandals, with large white soles and yellow and magenta straps. Her glove is red and she has a solid black and yellow outline. Background Classic The background starts off with a road and a phone, along with four bars that look like a Wifi signal. The phone rings every time it rings in the song. As the song transitions into the chorus, the phone is zoomed into a GPS. During the verses, the background turns black with red and blue connected railways and floating red circles. During the chorus, the background takes place at a metropolis with black buildings and a pink sky. The dancer runs on a black pathway across the city with red and blue archways and colorful, neon lights advertising sushi. Some have pictures of sushi, others say things like "Yum," and even have writing in Japanese. After the chorus, the road goes faster, and three neon odometer is presents, hitting maximum speed. During the "Sushi what?" part, a racetrack light appears, flashing red, yellow and green lights. At the point of the song where the robot is ordering, neon salmon nigiri, spicy noodles, maki, and temari fall from the sky. Extreme Version The background starts of with the neon phone and GPS screen from the classic. When it rings, different sushi appears on the screen. It also features a long neon sushi train with different neon sushi. It also features a huge neon neighbor with delivery people on scooters. There are sometimes a lot of phones and sometimes different types of sushi. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Hold your right arm out. Gold Move 2: Point and swing towards left with right arm then run to the left. Sushi gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Sushi gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Sushi gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Sushi gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme Version There are 3 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Move 1: Quickly hit the air with your right arm first then your left arm. Gold Move 2: With your left arm out, touch your right hand to your cheek. Gold Move 3: Lean back, kneeling on your right leg, with your right hand on the ground and your left hand on the side of your head. This is the final move of the routine. sushiialt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Sushiialt gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game sushiialt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Sushiialt gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game sushiialt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Sushiialt gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists Classic *High Voltage *Simple Dances Trivia General *The game files spells "Sushi" with two i's, making it "Sushii". Classic *The coach appears in the background of Skibidi. *The coach from the classic routine appears in the Celebration trailer.https://ibb.co/8BTpgDX *Dancing to the classic version three times will unlock the song's neon sign sticker. Extreme Version *Dancing to the Extreme version three times unlocks Hips Don’t Lie (Sumo Version) s lucky cat sticker. *The extreme version was originally gonna be called the Voguing Version, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons.https://ibb.co/8BTpgDX Gallery Game Files Sushii cover generic.png|''Sushi'' Sushiialt cover generic.png|''Sushi'' (Extreme Version) Sushii cover albumcoach.png| album coach Sushiialt cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme Version) Sushi albumbkg.png| album background (Classic) sushiialt_cover_albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme Version) sushii_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) sushiialt_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme Version) sushii_map_bkg.png| map background (Classic) sushiialt_map_bkg.png| map background (Extreme Version) Sushii 1231.png|Avatar (Classic) Sushi gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Classic) SushiiALT 1283.png|Avatar (Extreme Version) Sushialt gold ava.png|Golden avatar (Extreme Version) JD2020_SUSHI_STILL_BACKGROUND_1.jpg|Background 1 (from the fankit) JD2020_SUSHI_STILL_BACKGROUND_2.jpg|Background 2 (from the fankit) JD2020_SUSHI_STILL_BACKGROUND_3.jpg|Background 3 (from the fankit) Sushi sd coach 1.png|Coach extraction 1 (from the fankit) Sushi sd coach 2.png|Coach extraction 2 (from the fankit) Sushi sd coach 3.png|Coach extraction 3 (from the fankit) In-Game Screenshots Sushi jd2020 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Sushi jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Sushi_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic, 8th-gen) Sushialt jd2020 menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu (8th-gen) Sushialt jd2020 load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) Sushialt_jd2020_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version, 8th-gen) Sushi jd2020 menu wii.png|''Sushi'' on the menu (Wii) Promotional Images sushi promo gameplay 1 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (8th-gen) sushi promo gameplay 2 8thgen.png|Promotional gameplay 2 (8th-gen) sushi promo gameplay 3 8thgen.jpg|Promotional gameplay 3 (8th-gen) sushi promo gameplay 1 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 (Wii) sushi promo gameplay 2 wii.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 (Wii) Sushi promo gameplay 3 wii.png|Promotional gameplay 3 (Wii) sushi promo coach.png|Promotional coach Others Sushi thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK - Classic) Sushi thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Classic) Sushialt thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US - Extreme Version) Videos Official Music Video and Audio Merk & Kremont - Sushi (Official Music Video) Sushi (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Classic Sushi - Gameplay Teaser (US) Sushi - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Extreme Version Sushi (Extreme Version) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Classic Sushi - Just Dance 2020 Extreme Version Sushi (Extreme Version) - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Sushi (Alternate) - Full HD - No HUD from Just Dance 2020 References Site Navigation tr:Sushi Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2020 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2020 Category:Julien Durand Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Solo Females Category:Extreme Songs Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Anna Shevel